Shou's Coming out at Christmas
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: Shou's going home to mend fences with his parents and make a confession: he's gay. Little RenxKyouko snippet at the end. T for crude language. One-shot songfic.


I don't own nothing except my OC.

Here's a link if you want to listen to the song performed by the London's Gay Men's Chorus .com/watch?v=GWPMkDDAb7w

So there wasn't much of a reason for this, especially since I have my Christmas Special already written and waiting for Christmas eve to post the first part, but I couldn't get the picture of Shou going home and confessing he's gay to his parents at Christmas out of my head. I didn't mean to offend anyone by it, but if anyone wants it taken down because it offends you, please ask and I'll do it as soon as I can.

_

* * *

[I intend to drop a bomb_

_On my dear old dad and mum]_

Shou figured it was time to mend a few fences, especially since Kyouko's wedding was in two months. He'd heard about, seen, and gotten an invitation. He needed to apologize, but he thought bandaging the oldest wounds should come first. And he had a little announcement which would probably give him a once in a lifetime opportunity: Shou would leave his parents speechless and maybe even gaping.

_[For this year without a doubt_

_Is the Christmas _

_I come out]_

This Christmas, he'd finally tell them he was gay. Well, that would do the trick of getting him disowned.

_[First I'll get their full attention_

_Then I'll drop a subtle mention_

"_Lovely tree and by the way_

_Some of my closet friends are gay."]_

Shou smiled at his mother blank look as she took a good look at him. "Hey, Mom." He hadn't expected the tackle/hug, but he accepted it, returning the embrace. It looked like he'd underestimated how much his mother would miss him. The old man would probably butcher him, especially since Shou knew they'd gotten the wedding invitation too.

"This old place hasn't changed. Just as gay (see footnote) as I remembered."

_[That should do the job okay_

_When I come out_

_On Christmas day]_

His mother snorted, letting him go. "With Kyouko-chan gone, it's not. Probably never will. And you let her slip through your fingers." She sighed and continued, "At least it looks like she picked a good man in Tsuruga-san."

Shou couldn't help but agree. "He is hot."

_[Oh say that you can see it now_

_Watch my parents have a cow]_

Fuwa Hanako stared at her son. She had to have misheard him. Shou, her skirt-chasing Shou couldn't be interested in men. And her boy, now a 26 year old rock star, would never, under any circumstance, compliment Tsuruga Ren. Kyouko-chan used to talk so much about the antagonism Shou felt for the other man in her letters. But, the sheepish, wary look in his brown eyes so much like his father's spoke otherwise.

Without conscious thought, Hanako's fist hand met the table. "Damn it! I knew you going to Tokyo was a bad idea! You come back, after all these years, just to tell us such, such, such a horrid thing!"

_[Or perhaps if fate is kind_

_They'll instead that_

_They don't mind_

_Then they'll say "We always guessed_

_After all look how you're dressed:_

_Seven earrings in each ear_

_We're not quite that dense my dear."]_

Well, that's what she wanted to do, Hanako thought with an inward growl. But this was her only child, her precious son.

"I always thought something was off with all the tight leather, studs and earrings. I may be hardheaded when the moment strikes, Shou," she said crisply, "but I'm not that dense."

_[They'll adore me anyway_

_When I come out on Christmas day]_

Shou's father met with his son for the younger man's announcement and apologies. The pop star had just finished apologizing for running away from home and being too much a coward to come back sooner. Fuwa Kei waited. His son had been straightforward so far, and he assumed his son's announcement, or bomb as his wife had called it, would be as so.

"Dad," Shou raised his eyes from his cup of tea, "I'm gay."

The older man snorted, and a crack appeared in his stony demeanor as his lips quirked up. "Wondered how long it would take for you to come clean. I caught you staring at some of your classmates before, boy, I can put two and two together and not get six."

The statement startled a laugh out of Shou. He'd expected slurs and insults, not the whole "What took you so long to admit it" speech. By the look on his mother's face, Shou didn't think she'd seen that curve ball coming.

_[Coming out to everyone_

_Makes the summer break such fun]_

Shou wasn't surprised when he came back the next summer to visit and his classmates who hadn't moved stared or gave him a generous berth. Even his second best bud, Hoshimo Jun, flinched when Shou slung his arm over his shoulder in causal greeting. But he was feeling a little down since Kyouko had thrown him out of her wedding before the reception ended. So he groped the groom, it wasn't like he'd actually made a serious attempt. And Tsuruga-san didn't swing that way. The way he looked at Shou's ex-childhood friend was proof enough.

A smirk creeping on his face as Shou recognized a good friend of his who'd been shooting him very unfriendly looks. A little flirting wouldn't hurt. His boyfriend wouldn't mind if it put him in a better mood before he went back to the ryoukan.

_[It's a noble thing to do_

_Why don't you come on out too?]_

Every Tokyo newspaper and TV station had the same headline: "Superstar Fuwa Shou, GAY?"

His fan girls were in a rage, disbelieving that their precious idol would be interested in the same sex.

If they could see him now, Shou thought, cuddled in his American lover's arms. He'd bet every single last one would faint or have a heart attack. And, as he had told his manger and company president, Shou didn't mind that the world knew he was gay. It was part of who he was, and he'd tell anyone who didn't like it to fuck off. So would Chris.

_[Make a choice _

_Damn consequence_

_Lift up your voice]_

It was Shou's last concert before he would start his second world tour, and he thought it would be best to clear up all the rumors going around and what the press was printing.

"Before I leave tonight, I have an announcement. I've got someone I want to introduce to you," he said, a smile on his face as he continued, "Chris, if you would come to the stage."

As soon as the tall brown haired man set foot on the stage, gasps of surprise and scream of outrage ranged through the venue. The couple took that as their exit cue, hurrying to the car waiting outside that would take them to the airport. They were heading to America first, where Shou would perform in New York, Boston, LA, Philadelphia, Richland, Seattle, Portland and several other cities before visiting Chris' parents in Vancouver, Washington.

_[Get off the fence_

_Shout if from the highest roof_

_Gay is great _

_And you'll approve_

_Make this Christmas bright and gay_

_Come on out for Christmas day.]_

* * *

Footnote: In the English language gay, while a slang term for male homosexuals, can also mean happy or merry.

* * *

"Kyouko, you know he was just messing with you," Ren said, cuddling his wife closer. They were in his apartment, sitting on the couch while they looked through baby catalogs. It had been three months since they found out they had a little Hizuri on the way, and a year and a half since their wedding

The petite woman's face darkened knowing exactly who, and what, the tall actor was talking about. "I don't care. He had no business putting his hands on what wasn't his."

"So my ass is your private property?" It was hilarious really, especially since his father had gotten ten photos of the whole event: Shou grabbing his left butt cheek all the way to Kyouko literally picking the singer up and throwing him into the river—they'd gotten married in the clearing where the first met.

"Yes, it is."

"What about the rest?"

The brunette smiled slyly, pushing her finger into his blonde hair. "I'll share some parts, but I charge rent. Death usually unless it's for work and then you'll make it up to me, but the kids will be exception."

"Kids?"

"Congrats, honey, you're going to be a father of twins."

The man's groan made her laugh, even as her poor, tortured husband kissed her.


End file.
